


fool's gold

by smartlove



Series: a bandit's tale [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crimes & Criminals, Families of Choice, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pirate Captain Lee Jeno, Pirates, Strangers to ????, Thief Mark Lee, if you think robbing someone is a meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartlove/pseuds/smartlove
Summary: The boy met Jeno’s eyes with an unreadable expression. “You’re Jeno Lee.”Jeno cracked a smirk, “I bet you feel pretty idiotic right now,”“Are you kidding?” he said, eyes sparkling with glee, “I feel like a god. You’re supposed to be untouchable.”Jeno’s jaw clenched, “Iamuntouchable.”The one where two criminals clash in the dead of night
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: a bandit's tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143437
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	fool's gold

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! today I present to u a silly little pirate fic that i wrote on a road trip while i had no service. i kinda fever dream wrote this over a couple days so bear with me here. enjoy!!! 
> 
> this is the first instalment of a series I plan on continuing!! Welcome to the smartlove extended pirateverse!

_ A pirate has no business in a town like this,  _ Jeno thought bitterly as he stumbled along the cobblestone road, drunk off cheap rum. One reason was because the sky was starless, covered by a blanket of gray clouds. It was criminal to take the stars away from a pirate. That was one thing Jeno loved about being at sea, he was free from the pollution that came with civilisation. Another reason was that the roads were crawling with cops, patrolling the streets in an attempt to intimidate drunk stragglers. Batons in hands, herding together like cows. Jeno wondered how anyone here committed any crimes. What a lousy town. 

His crew had docked there to collect supplies and decided to stay longer to take a night off. They were all scattered around town, drinking and gambling— causing trouble that Jeno didn’t have to take responsibility for, because it was his night off too. 

Jeno made his way back to the docks. Even in his drunken state, he could find his way back to his ship— she called to him like a siren’s song. 

His eyes were fixated on the night sky, internally cursing it out for the lack of stars, when a figure dressed in all black, a hood covering their face, bumped into him. Jeno reeled backwards, he was usually better at walking than this. 

“Watch it, asshole,” he said through gritted teeth, straightening up to collect himself. 

That was when he felt it. The familiar sensation of fingers ghosting over the pocket of his jacket. It was a skilful move, subtle, Jeno wouldn't have even noticed if he wasn’t on high alert at all times— even when intoxicated. But he noticed, unfortunately for the poor bastard. 

His movements were lightning quick, blink and you would have missed it— he had the thief pinned against the wall of the nearby building. He had his knife out even faster, pressing his blade to the paper thin flesh of the thief’s neck. 

A boy, Jeno realised, around his age perhaps. His hood had fallen away, revealing brown eyes like bitter coffee and a stubbornly set jaw. 

“Let go of me,” he spat out, like the words were poison in his mouth. 

Jeno scoffed and pressed the knife tighter against his skin, inches away from drawing blood. 

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make any demands,  _ thief _ .” 

The boy’s glare unwavered, he showed no signs of discomfort from the blade against his throat, only annoyance. 

“You were the one drunkenly traipsing along these streets in clothes like that,” the boy sneered, “Asking to get robbed.” 

Jeno didn’t know if he should feel flattered or disgusted that this thief assumed he was a merchant. Indeed, he was wearing his finest waistcoat, patterned with the latest style. Along with his shiniest pair of boots and a coat as dark as the midnight sky. He looked expensive— yet not a dime was spent on it. Jeno could proudly claim that most of his clothes were stolen, sometimes right out of mansions his crew broke into during their travels, sometimes right off the merchants' backs. Call it a unique form of thrifting. 

“Careful,” Jeno taunted, “Your life is in my hands right now,” 

The boy cracked a grin, “But your money is in mine.” 

He lifted his hand up, revealing a black bag that Jeno knew was filled with gold coins. It was his share of the payment from the crew’s latest job. His eyes widened, he hadn’t even noticed the boy digging through his pockets while he was talking. 

“Motherfucker,” 

He normally didn’t carry such heavy amounts of cash with him, but he wanted to buy himself a new pocket watch, Yangyang accidentally dropped his old one into the ocean. 

The boy’s grin only grew, he took advantage of Jeno’s distraction and kneed him in the stomach. Jeno buckled forward, dropping his knife. 

_ “Motherfucker,”  _ he hissed again. He swung his fist blindly, rewarded by the satisfying sound of knuckles hitting skin and a groan from the thief. Jeno lunged for his dagger but the boy was quicker, movements swift and soundless like a ghost as he slammed the heel of his shoe down on Jeno’s hand. Jeno bit his own tongue to stop himself from crying out in pain— that would only humiliate him further. 

The boy reached down and grabbed Jeno’s dagger— his beautiful dagger with a golden hilt that shone like sunlight and a jagged blade that cut through flesh like melted butter. It was gifted to him by a mermaid he once did a favour for. And now it was in the possession of a petty thief. 

“Pleasure doing business with you,” the boy said with a mock salute before running off into the night sky. Leaving Jeno in his wake to dust off his coat and curse at the thief who was long gone. The bastard stole his cash and his dagger. His intoxicated buzz dissipated and he felt nothing but white, hot anger. No one dared to steal from Jeno Lee, no one who knew better. He would pay, whether it be days from now or years. Jeno never forgot a face. 

Jeno returned to the ship that night in a sour mood. It followed him like a storm as he stomped through the ship, ignoring Jisung’s  _ “Ay cap!”  _ and slamming the door of his quarters so hard he hoped the entire place shook with his fury. 

He paced the small room as he tried to calm down. “ _ Stupid thief _ ,” he muttered to himself, “ _ Stealing from the captain of Selene’s Bandits! The fucking nerve.”  _

His door opened and in walked Renjun, his first mate, with a scowl. 

“Respectfully, Captain, what the  _ fuck _ are you stomping around and slamming things for? You know our ol’ chariot can’t handle it,” 

Jeno paused, Renjun was right. He placed his hand on the wooden wall of his cabin as a silent apology to his boat.  _ Selene’s Chariot,  _ they called her, she was an old soul— made from the wood of a two-hundred-year old kauri tree— and beautifully crafted. Jeno grew up on this ship, made his way up the ranks, made captain all with the chariot by his side. He had a connection to her unlike any other, sometimes he felt like she was alive, like the spirit of the tree she once was never faded.

“I got  _ fucking _ robbed,” Jeno admitted, jaw clenched as his annoyance lingered. 

There was a beat of silence, and then, the sound of Renjun bursting into laughter. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Renjun said, sounding close to tears, “That’s the greatest thing I’ve ever heard!” 

Jeno scowled, crossing his arms. 

Renjun stuck his head out of the door and yelled, “Ay, Donghyuck! Get in here, you gotta get a load of this,” 

Jeno groaned, “ _ Renjun _ ,” 

Renjun barely even gave him a glance of acknowledgement, Jeno huffed, he had no authority on his own goddamn ship. He had half a mind to make Renjun swim to their next destination. 

Surely enough, Donghyuck came sauntering into the quarters, Jeno’s safe haven on his ship, to make fun of him. 

“What’s up?” he asked.

Renjun could barely conceal his giggles enough to get the words out. 

“Our captain here just got  _ robbed!  _ In this joke of a town,” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened, “No way!”

“Way!”

“You two are fucking intolerable,” Jeno snapped, “After I get my revenge on that thief, I’m coming after the pair of you,”

Donghyuck’s eyebrows rose, “Revenge? On a petty thief?” 

“Bastard took off with my favourite dagger,” and his pride. Jeno wanted both things back. “We’re staying here another day,” 

“No can do, boss,” Renjun said, “Selene’s been docked here too long, she’ll attract unwanted attention,”

Jeno frowned, he fiddled with the rings on his fingers while he considered this. It would be risky to stay another day, but he wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off that thief’s face— preferably with his fist. He couldn’t get the boy’s piercing eyes and stubborn expression out of his head, it was taunting him. 

“You’re not seriously considering putting the crew in danger for some petty revenge, are you?” Renjun demanded, a look of unadulterated judgement on his face. 

Jeno scowled at him, “Of course not, we’ll leave at dawn. Now get out of my sight.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Renjun replied mockingly, dragging Donghyuck with him as he left the quarters. Jeno stared out of the tiny window of his cabin, he could see the town from there. The seaside shops were closed, the streetlights casted colours on the ocean. The brightest lights came from a tavern by the dock, still rowdy at this hour with drunks and loud music. It really was a lousy town, but Jeno would be back soon enough. 

The second time Jeno saw the boy, it was on a wanted poster.

They were in that same town, but for business this time. Jeno never cared to learn its name, after travelling as much as he has, all the coastal towns blur into one. It had been a few months and his thoughts of the thief had lingered in the back of his mind, only resurfacing in moments where he reached for his most trusted dagger and would find nothing but cold air in its place— disappointment mixed with fury would swirl within him. 

They had been back in town for a few days and he was eager to leave. He hated staying on land for too long, it made him restless. Jeno belonged where the adventure was. When the ocean stretched out for miles and there was no land in sight. Where the sea salt touched his skin and the wind swept his hair, when the only company he needed was his crew and his chariot. 

He definitely didn’t belong under the watchful gaze of Doyoung Kim, leader of a local gang, as he counted the money on the table. 

“It’s all here,” Jeno confirmed, dropping the final stack of cash into the bag. He zipped it up and tossed it to Renjun, who was just behind him, revolvers hanging off the hostler at his hip. Heejin was at his other side, swords at the ready with Jeno’s command. He brought them for caution, in case Doyoung wanted trouble. 

Jeno trusted every member of Selene’s Bandits with his life, but especially Renjun and Heejin–– his first and second mates. He’d grown up with Renjun, the pair of them were orphans on a ship too big and a lifestyle too violent for any of their age. They learned how to keep each other alive, learned how to read each other on and off the battlefield–– Jeno didn’t believe in soulmates, but he believed that their hearts beat as one. 

They met Heejin after Renjun and Jeno decided to betray their old crew and take off in Selene’s Chariot. She was the first crew member they recruited–– an expert swordsman and fighter. When they met her, she was a ballerina, and an impressive one too. She danced for crowds of merchants every weekend. When she heard of Selene’s Bandits, she tracked Renjun and Jeno down and told them she wanted in–– claimed she was a damn good fighter and craved something more to life than living paycheck to paycheck. Jeno had been impressed, Heejin fought like she danced–– graceful, swift, one couldn’t take their eyes off her. So she joined, and after months at sea together, an attempt and failure at a relationship–– Heejin soon became one of Jeno’s best friends. 

“Until next time,” Doyoung said, nodding with the slightest tilt of his head. 

Jeno returned his nod. This wasn’t the first time he’d done business with Doyoung Kim and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. The man was good money, their deals were quick and easy. Although most of the jobs he gave Selene’s Bandits were boring, money was money. This one had been a simple drug shipment from Doyoung’s supplier at a nearby island. If Jeno looked the other way while Yangyang and Heejin skimmed some off the top of the supply— well, that was no one’s business but his own. 

He stood up silently, no words were needed in this part of the exchange. Jeno knew if Doyoung needed him again, he’d send word. Renjun and Heejin followed Jeno out, the bag of cash hanging carelessly off Renjun’s shoulder. Jeno shoved him, sending a glare his way. Renjun rolled his eyes in response and pulled the bag to his chest like it was a baby. 

“That was incredibly boring,” Heejin commented as they left the pub, the crowded streets and dusty air welcoming them. 

“Tell me about it,” Renjun said, “Please tell me our next job is something more exciting,” 

“I don’t have any more jobs lined up,” Jeno replied, “I say we spend the next few months at sea and rob the towns we pass when we run out of supplies.” 

“Now we’re talking!” Renjun said excitedly, he threw an arm over Jeno’s shoulder as they walked, “We’ve been working like dogs all year, getting back to our reckless adventures is exactly what we need,” 

The crew had all been restless with the work Jeno had given them. They’d been travelling from town to town, networking, doing jobs for gangs. Not only was it good for money, but also for their reputations. They were affiliated with some big names in the criminal world, no other pirate crew dared to cross them. Selene’s Bandits conquered the seas and Jeno sat right at the top of a throne made of waves. This was everything he had been working towards since he became captain, and now that it had been achieved, it was time for a break. Time for reckless adventures, as Renjun had put it. 

“Maybe we could stop by  _ Mystic Isles  _ to visit Jiwoo,” Heejin suggested, “I haven’t seen her in a while and I’m getting tired of communicating by seashells,”

Jeno opened his mouth to say he would love to visit Heejin’s mermaid girlfriend when something caught the corner of his eye, making him halt suddenly. 

A wanted poster stuck to a nearby post. This town was littered with them— but it was the face sketched onto the poster that caught his attention. The sharp cheekbones, brown eyes, unruly raven hair. It was the thief who robbed Jeno those months ago. The only feature the sketch artist couldn’t manage to capture was the defiant, ever-present fire behind the boy’s eyes.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE: MINHYUNG LEE**

_ Known as: Arachne, Ebony Thief, Phantom of the streets.  _

_ For: Thievery, Murder, Treason.  _

**REWARD AVAILABLE.**

Jeno’s eyes widened in surprise at  _ murder and treason.  _ So much for just a petty thief. This boy must be a pretty big deal if the entire kingdom was after him. He walked closer to get a better look. He couldn’t take his eyes off the sketch. He recalled the way the boy moved, swiftly, light on his feet— like a phantom. How fitting. 

“Is that him?” Renjun asked, coming up behind Jeno. 

“Who?” came Heejin from Jeno’s other side.

“The thief that Jeno is obsessed with,” 

This pulled Jeno out of the trance the wanted poster seemed to have him under. He whipped his head around to glare at Renjun. 

“I’m not obsessed with him!” 

“Then why are you staring at his poster like a scorned lover?”

Murderous, his best friend made him feel murderous. 

“I was–– that was not what I was doing!” Jeno defended, “Now that I have his name I can find him and—” 

“—make him pay for stealing from you,” Renjun finished in a bored tone, “We know Jeno, we know,” 

Jeno scowled, ripping the poster off its post, “I’m keeping this,” he said before walking ahead. 

Renjun snorted but said nothing. Good. If he did, Jeno would have made him sleep with the fishes. 

Minhyung Lee. Jeno had a name to the face. Now it was no longer a matter of if he could find a boy–– it was when. 

By the time they arrived at the ship, the sun was beginning to set. Everything was flushed in gold, making the wood of Selene’s Chariot glimmer. The rest of the crew was waiting for them on the main deck, they were lounging under the colouring clouds, talking idly between themselves and filling up time until nightfall when they would go out drinking and causing other sorts of mayhem on the poor townspeople. They were due to set sail the next afternoon. Jeno didn’t know when they would be back, so he had to find the thief tonight. 

He took the bag of money from Renjun and tossed it to Yangyang, “Split the money and give everyone their shares,” 

“Why do I have to do it?” Yangyang asked with a whine. Next to him, Yeojin giggled, ruffling his hair in sympathy. If there was one thing shared between this crew it was the agreement that dealing with the funds was the most boring part of a job. 

“Because you were unfortunate enough to be in my line of sight,” Jeno replied, “Remember to give Jaemin an extra five percent,” 

From across the deck, Jaemin offered him a grateful smile. Jaemin was the crew’s medic, he was a med school dropout but Jeno didn’t trust anyone with his injuries more. When they were picking up Doyoung’s drug shipment from the supplier, they had run into some trouble with a rival pirate crew— Jeno’s members were injured and Jaemin was given the task of healing them. Hence the raise. 

“Do you even know what an extra five percent would be?” Renjun teased.

“Yes,” Yangyang said with a pout, he turned to Yeojin, “Your boyfriend is mean,” 

Yeojin shrugged, unphased, “I’m meaner,” 

Renjun grinned, he walked up to her and dropped a kiss to her head.

“Hey cutie,” he greeted. 

She leaned back against him with a soft smile. 

“Yeojin, double-check when he’s done and make sure the amount is right.” 

Yangyang sent Jeno a look of betrayal in response. Jeno shrugged, he could never be too careful. 

He’d recruited Yangyang and Yeojin together. They were the crew's demolition experts. The canons on the ship didn’t fire without their approval, they were wickedly good at creating bombs. They were also the crew’s newest members, joined just over a year ago. Renjun had been taken with Yeojin from the moment he first laid eyes on her— she was as fiery as the explosives she made. 

That left Donghyuck, the crew’s mechanic. He knew the chariot inside out, constantly tinkering with something new and coming to Jeno with improvements and renovations. Jisung— who was also one of Jeno’s first recruits— he was shy and soft spoken but a damn good sharpshooter, most of his talking was done with his guns. Chenle, who was loud and brass and a complete pain in Jeno’s ass, it was surprising that Jeno has kept him around this long. But he always kept team spirits up and was deadly with a sword in his hand. And finally, Hyejoo, who Jeno couldn’t see right now. She was probably somewhere above them, climbing the ratlines or perched in the crow’s nest, watching the perimeter for any sign of danger. 

That was Selene’s Bandits. The most feared pirate crew, conquerors of the sea who were really just a group of misfits, way in over their heads. Jeno wouldn’t trade any of them for all the gold in the world. 

Jeno left the chattering crew to reside in his quarters. He took the wanted poster out of his satchel and pinned it to his wall with an oyster knife. While his crew went out drinking tonight, Jeno would be exacting his revenge. 

The third time Jeno saw the thief was completely accidental. Infuriatingly, he had spent the entire night looking for him and came up with nothing. The criminals of this town were either unwaveringly loyal or terrified of Minhyung. Jeno even went back to Doyoung to ask if he knew the thief, Doyoung simply shook his head and said,  _ “You can’t find Minhyung if he doesn’t want to be found”.  _

Jeno’s walk back to the pirate ship was pitiful, he hated that he was giving up. The night was still young but this Minhyung was a ghost. His name was whispered among the streets but no one had seen him. He needed something to cheer him up, a drink perhaps, or a good knife through someone’s gut so he could stop feeling helpless over a petty robbery. He stopped on his way to the docks and took a detour, the beach would also cheer him up— and it was less violent. 

Jeno loved how the ocean looked at night, the water sparkled under the moonlight. It was eerily inviting, dark and boundless, like you could walk in and disappear to a different galaxy. The waves were tame, moving in and out of the sand to a slow rhythm. Jeno walked along the shore, just far enough so the water didn’t hit his new boots. 

He could make out a clearing of rocks in the distance, it reminded him of the islands he and Renjun would travel when they were growing up. They would climb the rocks that seemed like mountains to their small frames, jump into the water, befriend the mermaids who lived close by. Jeno still had the scar on his leg from when he tripped on a jagged rock, sharp as a dagger as it pierced his skin. The scar tissue that lingered was red and nasty. He made his way towards the rocks, a wave of nostalgia hitting him. Admittedly, he couldn’t wait to get back on the water, perhaps he could find a nice clearing of rocks to climb when they visit Jiwoo. 

As he drew closer to the clearing, he could just make out a figure, concealed by the darkness as they sat on the rocks and watched the ocean. Jeno paused, contemplating whether he should join the stranger or turn around and head back to the ship. 

Before he could make a decision, or even take a step forward, something sharp whizzed past his face, cutting him on the cheek and hitting the sand behind him. Jeno hissed in pain, hand flying to his cheek. The figure was standing now, facing Jeno. 

“Who goes?” his voice rang out sharply. 

Jeno groaned, he hated this fucking town. 

“I was just fucking walking,” he said. 

The figure jumped down from the rocks, as he stepped into the moonlight Jeno recognised his face. His skin shimmered like the ocean water, his hair wind-swept. He was wearing that same hood he wore the night he robbed Jeno, except this time it was pulled all the way back. He held a bottle of liquor in one of his hands, swaying slightly. 

Minhyung Lee.

Jeno thought Selene must have been looking out for him, because she led him right to the thief. 

The boy raised an eyebrow, observing his face like he was trying to recall why Jeno looked so familiar. Then, his expression turned neutral. 

“Oh,” he said, “It’s you,” 

He moved past Jeno to retrieve his knife in the sand, but Jeno grabbed his arm harshly and pulled him forward. 

“Yes, it’s  _ me _ ,” Jeno growled out, “I’ve been looking for you since that night,” 

“How romantic,” Minhyung said dryly, he tried to pull away from Jeno’s ironclad grip but failed, “Are you here to take me to dinner then?” he held up the bottle in his free hand, “I’m afraid I’ve started on the drinks without you,” 

Jeno ignored that, “You have something of mine,” 

Minhyung tilted his head, “Do you mean that pretty little dagger? It’s long gone by now— bought me my lunch for a few weeks,” 

Jeno tightened his grip, anger flaring inside of him. “How  _ dare  _ you, that dagger was invaluable, there’s nothing else like it in the world.” 

Minhyung shrugged, “Does it look like I care?” 

“Do you have any idea who I am?” he snarled. He pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose the skin where his tattoo was. An intricate design of a hand clutched around a full moon. A widely known symbol for Selene’s Bandits, everyone in the crew had one. 

He watched in satisfaction as Minhyung’s eyes widened. 

“Christ,” he breathed out in amazement, “You’re with the Bandits?” 

“Not just with them,” Jeno said, “I’m their captain,” 

The boy met Jeno’s eyes with an unreadable expression. “You’re Jeno Lee.” 

Jeno cracked a smirk, “I bet you feel pretty idiotic right now,” 

Minhyung tugged roughly, finally ripping his arm away from Jeno’s grip. 

“Are you kidding?” he said, eyes sparkling with glee, “I feel like a god. You’re supposed to be untouchable.” 

Jeno’s jaw clenched, “I  _ am _ untouchable.” 

Minhyung leaned in, a wild, unfearing look in his eye. He was so close that Jeno could smell the whiskey off his breath. He brought his hand up to touch the side of Jeno’s face, tracing his jaw. 

“See,” he said, “I just touched you,  _ again. _ ” 

Jeno pushed him away, his entire body burned with rage.  _ The nerve.  _

“You have no idea who you’re dealing with,” 

“What are you going to do?” he asked, poking Jeno’s chest with a sharp finger, “Kill me? Hand me over to the pigs? Go ahead, see if I give a fuck,” 

His words slurred together like he was carrying a tune— a barely coherent one.

“You’re drunk,” Jeno stated. 

“Thank you, captain fucking obvious,” Minhyung said. He shoved past Jeno to collect his knife, slotting it back into the sleeve of his shirt. “My aim is still pretty fucking good though,” 

The stinging sensation on Jeno’s cheek reluctantly agreed with him. 

Minhyung turned to face Jeno again, “So what’s it gonna be, pirate boy, you gonna make me walk the plank?” 

Jeno rolled his eyes, the fight leaving his body. “Pirates don’t actually do that, and I’m not killing you when you can barely walk,” 

“A gentleman,” Minhyung deadpanned, “It wouldn’t make a difference to me either way,” 

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows, “You’re saying you wouldn’t care if I killed you?” 

Minhyung shrugged, “Being dead is better than living in this town,” now that was something Jeno could agree with, “I’m assuming you knew my name because you’ve seen the wanted posters? It won’t be long until they find me,” 

“That’s depressing,” Jeno said. The shift in conversation was making him uncomfortable, so he snatched the bottle from Minhyung’s hand. 

_ “Hey!”  _ he protested. 

“You owe me for the dagger,” he said, before taking a swig. 

“Asshole,” Minhyung said, but he made no attempts to grab the bottle back.

Instead, he sat down on the sand, legs stretched out as he watched the tide go in and out. Jeno didn’t know what compelled him to do it, but he took a seat next to Minhyung. 

“Tell me, pirate boy,” Minhyung began as Jeno took another sip from the bottle, the whiskey burned all the way down and tasted better than anything they had back on the chariot, “What brings you to this shitty little town?” 

“Drugs,” Jeno said simply. Minhyung snorted. “We did a shipment for Doyoung,” 

“Doyoung Kim?” he asked, when Jeno nodded he said, “Good friend of mine,” 

“That makes sense,” Jeno replied, “He refused to give you up,” 

Minhyung made a sound of interest, “You really were looking for me,” he mused, “What’s so special about that dagger?”

“Sentimental value,” Jeno said, “And it isn’t just about the dagger, it was about my pride,” 

This made the thief laugh, “Isn’t that always the case?” 

They sat in silence for a while, the hum of the town behind them and the sound of the waves filling up the void in their conversation. The whiskey filled Jeno with a warm buzz, he leaned backwards until his head hit the sand and he was watching the inky sky. 

“Do you hate this town because there are no stars?” Jeno asked, breaking the silence. 

He felt Minhyung lie down next to him, “I hate this town because it hates me. I never noticed that there are no stars.” 

“Because you never took the time to stop and look for them,” 

“If I stopped and stared every time I saw something pretty, I wouldn’t have survived this long,” He sounded amused, like Jeno was naive for even suggesting it. And maybe Jeno was–– in all his years of being captain, after all the ugly he witnessed, the hope within him never died out. Stopping for beautiful things was what kept his flame alive.

Jeno turned to face him, “Maybe you haven’t found something pretty enough,” 

Minhyung met his eyes and raised his brows, “Was that a pick-up line?” 

Jeno blanched, “What—no— _ what? _ ” he spluttered uselessly. 

Minhyung giggled, it sounded like the bells on Selene’s Chariot. 

“Why don’t you leave?” Jeno asked. 

“I have nowhere else to go,” he answered. 

“You have the entire world to see,” Jeno couldn’t conceal the wonder in his voice. 

“You sound like such a  _ pirate _ ,” Minhyung said, and it didn’t sound like a compliment, “I’ve never had a desire for anything more, I just try to get through each day.” 

_ “God _ , you are such a bummer,” Jeno complained, “Why am I even hanging out with you?” 

“Misery loves company,” 

Jeno frowned, “I’m not miserable.” 

“Just stupid, then.” 

He jabbed Minhyung on the shoulder for that, the boy responded with an unapologetic smile. 

“There is one place I want to see,” Minhyung admitted quietly, “Carthage. It’s where my mother grew up,” 

“I did a job there once,” Jeno said, “The ancient ruins are beautiful.”

“So I’ve heard.” 

Jeno swallowed thickly, considering his next words with care. 

“A mermaid gifted me that dagger after my first ever job,” Jeno said, he didn’t know why he was admitting this to a stranger. Maybe because Minhyung admitted something first, or maybe because there was something strangely cathartic about revealing parts of yourself to someone you barely knew. “I took it with me to every job after that, it’s silly but it’s my good luck charm,” 

Minhyung said nothing for a while. Then he shifted until he was facing Jeno, he held out his arm and flicked the sleeve of his shirt–– Jeno’s dagger appeared in his palm like something from a magic trick. The blade shone under the moonlight. 

“I lied about selling it,” Minhyung said, “It was too beautiful to part with,” 

Jeno stared at the dagger in the boy’s hand. He hadn’t been parted with it for long, but he still missed it.

“Keep it,” Jeno said, surprisingly both Minhyung and himself. 

“Why?” 

“Maybe it’ll bring you some luck too,” 

Minhyung’s lips parted, disbelief coating his face. He seemed speechless, a wave of joy washed over Jeno at that.

“What about your pride?” he asked. 

Jeno shrugged, “My ego will survive.” 

They sat together until the beginnings of dawn cracked through the night sky like a knife and the bottle of whiskey was empty. 

“I should get going,” Jeno said, dusting the sand off his pants as he stood up, “My crew will be looking for me and we have to prepare for our journey,” 

He held his hand out to help Minhyung up. The boy’s eyes flickered to the hand he was offering, then past it to observe Jeno. His eyes raked Jeno’s body, landing on the curve of his smile and the brown of his eyes. His expression was curious, expectant. He looked like he wanted to say something daring. Jeno hoped it had something to do with seeing him again. 

“Okay,” Minhyung replied simply, he accepted Jeno’s hand. His skin was warm, fingers wrapping around Jeno’s hand as he let himself get pulled upwards. 

Something akin to disappointment curled inside of Jeno.

_ Come with me,  _ he wanted to say,  _ Leave this god awful town behind and come with me.  _

_ What a silly thought,  _ his voice of reason disputed _ , you just met him.  _

It was strange to think that mere hours ago, Jeno was on the hunt for his boy to settle a score. Now, he just wanted to get to know him more. If only there was more time. 

Instead, he said, “Will I see you again?” 

“Depends,” Minhyung replied, his hands in his pockets, “Will you visit this town again?” 

If Minhyung asked him this earlier, when Jeno saw nothing worth saving about this town, Jeno would have replied with,  _ Not if I can help it. _

“If the wind allows it,” 

Minhyung smiled, “See you then, Jeno.” 

“Bye, Minhyung,” he said before they parted ways. 

Jeno saw Minhyung again sooner than he expected. Much sooner, that afternoon in fact. Jeno was in his quarters, studying his maps while the crew prepared to sail. A knock came at his door. 

“Captain,” Heejin said, “There’s someone here for you,” 

Jeno looked up from his desk and made a noise of confusion. Who could possibly be there to see him?

He stood up and followed Heejin out, half expecting Doyoung on the main deck of his ship regarding another job. Only, to his utter surprise, Minhyung was standing there while Yangyang chatted his ear off. His hood was pulled over his head, there was something off about him, face flushed red, shadows under his eyes. His gaze flickered nervously around the ship while he listened to Yangyang. 

Jeno approached the pair. 

“Minhyung,” he said, unable to hide the surprise in his tone, “What are you doing here?” 

“I went back to my apartment this morning to find it crawling with cops,” the boy replied, eyes blown wide, “I ran before they could see me but it won’t be long until they find me again,” 

Yangyang gave Jeno a curious look, but he didn’t notice because all he could see was Minhyung’s frightened eyes. He was too stubborn to outwardly ask for help, but Jeno knew what he wanted. 

“Don’t tell me you came to  _ us _ for help,” said Renjun, appearing next to Jeno, his voice was venomous and filled with disdain. Renjun was the first person to make fun of Jeno for his grudge against Minhyung, but he was also the first to defend Jeno. Undyingly loyal. “You stole from us.”

Jeno filled up with pride at Renjun’s defence, however, his anger was misplaced, he had forgotten to tell the other boy of the recent development he had with Minhyung. He’d imagine his entire crew was pretty confused right now. 

“Renjun, it’s okay,” Jeno said, placing a hand on his shoulder to ease him. Renjun’s head snapped back to look at him, confusion etched across his features. Nevertheless, he stepped back at Jeno’s command. 

Jeno turned back to Minhyung, arms crossed. 

“You’re asking to join us?” he asked. 

Minhyung nodded, he opened his palm to show Jeno the dagger in his hand. The blade glinted under the sunlight, a mischievous thing. 

“It’s time I searched for something more,” he said, “There’s nothing left for me here, let me come with you,” 

His eyes were searching, pools of hope staring back at Jeno. He couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. Jeno had travelled the world recruiting new members. Heejin, Jisung, Donghyuck— they all came to him with the same hope in their eyes. The same pull towards the sea and taste for adventure. 

“You can come with us,” Jeno said, “But you have to pull your weight. This isn’t a free ride, everyone here has a role,” 

“Of course,” Minhyung said, the corners of his lips pulling upwards, “I’m nothing if not a hard worker,  _ captain. _ ” 

Jeno felt his cheeks warm up, setting ablaze like a flame to wood. He averted his gaze. 

The rest of the crew had gathered to the main deck now, curiosity drawing them all in. Renjun was staring at Jeno with a smirk, he was definitely going to interrogate him about this later. 

“Welcome to Selene’s Bandits, Minhyung,” Jeno said, gesturing to the rest of the crew. 

Yangyang slapped Minhyung on the shoulder, as if welcoming an old friend and not a complete stranger. 

Minhyung’s smile grew. 

“Mark,” he said, “You can call me Mark.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! please let me know your thoughts i would love to hear them. 
> 
> you can talk to me about markno and sexy pirates on [twitter](https://twitter.com/heejinsbian)
> 
> please look forward to the next parts! you will be hearing from jeno and his bandits again soon!


End file.
